An Afternoon With The Doctor
by Soroxas98
Summary: Derpy/Doctor Whooves. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle when rating it, please. Anyways, Derpy accidentaly kisses the doctor, and things escalate from there. I know it's kinda short.
1. Derpy's Accident

It was a beautiful day in the land of Equestria. Not a cloud in the sky thanks to the pegasi, but there was one that wasn't outside clearing the clouds. Instead, she was in her house, eating a muffin, thinking about something. Her name was Derpy Hooves.

"I wonder if I should go see the doctor," Derpy thought. Right when she was about to stand up, Doctor Whooves walked in the door.

"Hello, Miss Hooves," the doctor greeted."How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I just came here to check on you," he said, somewhat nervously.

"Well, okay. Actually, I was just thinking about coming to see you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well then, shall we go to my house?" the doctor asked.

"Okay," she answered in a happy tone. She got out of her chair to leave with the doctor, when she tripped, and fell on top of him. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but when she opened her eyes, she realized she accidentally kissed him.

"Ah! I tripped! I d-didn't mean to-" She was frantically searching for words to say, when she was interrupted.

"I-it's fine," said the doctor, surprisingly calm, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I've kind of been waiting for that kiss for a long time now."

"H-how long, exactly?" She asked, surprised.

"Since we first met."

Derpy couldn't believe she was hearing this. She was in love with him, and now she knows that he loves her too.

"Well, I..." She paused for a moment, wondering how blunt she should be.

"I love you!" She screamed while hugging him. She was crying tears of joy during this moment. A moment she hoped would last forever.

The doctor whispered softly in her ear, "Let's go back to my house, now."


	2. Dinner Is Served

They had arrived at Doctor Whooves's house shortly after. Derpy was still going through the recent events in her mind.

"I can't believe it. I only tripped, and I ended up _kissing_ him? I didn't know it would end up leading to this!" she thought. She was happy with the fact that she was with him, but she didn't know how this would turn out in the end.

"Here, take a seat," the doctor said. "Dinner is just about ready."

"Oh, thank you," Derpy replied. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it. In the meantime, why don't we chat for a bit?"

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you really come to my house to check on me?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, no."

"Then what was the real reason?"

"You see, I have spent so long working up the courage to tell you I love you, and today, I finally did. I tried to tell you, but as soon as I heard your beautiful voice, I couldn't speak."

"I see," Derpy said, finally understanding. "I didn't know."

Just then, the timer went off in the other room.

"It seems that dinner is ready now." He sets down two covered plates. "And now, dinner is served!" He removed the cover on the plates, revealing two muffins. One for each of them.

Derpy squealed in delight, "These are my favorite! I do love them!"

"I knew you liked muffins, so I thought these would be perfect for our first dinner together."

"And they're chocolate chip, too! My favorite!"

And so they had a pleasant dinner together, enjoying not only the food, but enjoying each other's company as well.

"That was delicious. Thanks!" Derpy happily exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Well, tonight was fun, but I need to be getting home now." She turned around and opened the door, and saw that there was a thunder storm was outside.

"Oops. I guess I forgot about the storm that was scheduled for tonight." She laughed nervously while scratching her head.

"It's alright, you can stay here with me," the doctor said.

"Really? I don't want to be any trouble."

Doctor Whooves came in closely and said, "If you would be any trouble, then I wouldn't care."

Derpy blushed at his statement, "Thank you."

"No problem. It's getting late, though, so we should head upstairs."

All Derpy could do was smile and say, "Okay."


	3. A Night To Remember

They went upstairs into his room. Everything was neat and tidy, the bed perfectly made, all the shelves organized. Derpy was amazed on how clean everything was.

"Did you keep it this clean for me?"

"Of course I did, I love you, remember?"

They both then got into bed. Derpy was having the best day of her life, and the same could probably be said for the doctor from what she could tell.

"Derpy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, and I was wondering if we could, well, you know."

Derpy smiled and replied with a kiss. A kiss that seemed to last for all eternity. Derpy could feel his tongue slide into her mouth, and she loved it.

She then broke the kiss. She could feel his stallionhood pressing against her stomach.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a wink.

"Yeah."

She moved her head down to his waist, stroking his cock gently and slowly. Each stroke was sending a wave of pleasure through him, something he never felt before.

It was then she started to lick it. She enjoyed the taste of his precum forming at his head. She then took his hard cock into her mouth and moved her head slowly.

Shortly after she started to increase her speed, taking it deeper as well.

She could hear him grunting to her sucking his dick, and she could tell he was about to cum.

"Derpy, I'm starting to feel... Ah!"

Derpy pulled his cock out of her mouth and started stroking it rapidly. Soon, his cum showered her face, and she tried to catch most of it in her mouth. She then swallowed it and asked, "Are you ready for round 2?" She was getting wet just at the thought of it.

"Y-yeah."

She then positioned herself on top of his erect penis. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her wet folds. She let gravity do the rest after that.

It felt like nothing they ever felt before. Him being inside her like this, it felt amazing. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. She felt as great as he did.

Derpy tried to keep herself from screaming from the pleasure.

They started out slow, but began to thrust quicker and quicker. After a while, she could feel herself nearing her climax.

"I-i'm gonna cum!" Derpy screamed.

"M-me too!" He replied.

"I want you to cum inside me."

He couldn't resist, he had to fulfill her wishes.

They both came. It was the most amazing thing they ever felt. She could feel him filling her up with his seed. She lifted herself off of him and kissed him for what seemed like forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Derpy."

"Goodnight."

They both fell asleep, knowing that in the morning they would still be next to each other.

It was the start of a new relationship. A relationship that would never end.


End file.
